


Late night help

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Creampie, M/M, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Top Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Its the middle of the night, Oma was just having a good night sleep until someone 'broke' into his apartment and he meets a incubus who was in need of help to go back home.Of course Kokichi can help!A/N: i cant make good titles
Relationships: Kaito momota/Oma kokichi(mention), Kaito momota/Saihara shuichi(lowkey mention), Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Late night help

**Author's Note:**

> Kokichi's nightwear: he is wearing a grey t-shirts with some grey shorts and purple socks.

Ouma pov

What the hell? I heard a loud crash from my living room the fuck?? i grab the nearest object(a vase) holding it up and head downstairs making sure to not making any noises at all, soon i got down there i hid behind the wall, taking a quick peek and see....A guy in my living room, i quickly grab the broom, walking up to the sleeping guy and start poking him woth my broom; What the fuck is this boy doing here? He has horns that pointed up wards, long black gloves with one white strip going down, black crop top showing his stomach; black shorts that look painful tight, high knee boots and his tail looks 7 inches long and lastly a tattoo that i barely see on his crotch area.

I kept poking the guy til he move and sit up, looking at me, i back away "W...What are you doing here...No no who are you? How did you break into my house?"  
He stands up....He is tall what the hell??? he dust himself off "Im Saihara Shuichi; a incubus and i need some source to restore my power"   
"Wh...What?  
"I need something to restore my power in order to go back home, Hajime and Makoto are waiting for me" he say, i look super unsure about this hmmmm, whatever it takes for him to go home i guess, tonight is one of those night i just dont feel like lying so i guide him to my fridge and open it up "Okay take whatever you want, go nuts"   
He scan the fridge; all i got is some grapes, 20 bottles of panta, some leftovers of soba noddles and some fry shrimp in a containers, I wasnt sure he got an attitude or what; but he looked away and cross his arm "What wrong?" i ask him, looking at me; i close the fridge door "Well sorry if dont know what you want-" 

No one pov 

Saihara got on his knees, rubbing his face against Ouma's crotch "HEY HEY! No this isnt for you"   
"We feed on human cum, its the only way to restore my power"   
"No No HEY!" Ouma tries to push him off, he just met him and already wants some type of 'food'. Saihara hot breath against his cloth soft dick, not even hard yet, He pulled down his pants and boxer and see the sight off it; Ouma puts his hands on the fridge door and look down at him, Saihara grab hold of it, licking the tip first making sure he was hard enough, giving it a small suck then lick around it, looking up at Ouma who was sweating,eyes were shut and moving himself down to sit on the floor; perfect! Saihara close his eyes while sucking him off bobbing his head up and down, closing his eyes; tasting the pre-cum, continue sucking on his dick.

Saihara pull away and taking a look at how hard he gotten, he likes the sight he sees; finishing what he was doing; Ouma is nothing but 5 inches long now. Ouma grab his horns making him move away "Flithy bitch, You dont know who i am"   
"Ouma Kokichi, supreme leader a lair and likes to pull pranks" the next thing is Ouma put his penis on Saihara's cheek, making the poor incubus want it in his mouth again...Did he pull him away because he was close to cumming? Maybe so?

"Listen here piggy"   
Name calling him is making him weak to his knees.  
Ouma told hm "Take off your shorts and spread those ass cheeks wide" 

Doing so, Saihara take off his short putting them near by him but Ouma kick them away "That stays here now open them where i can see how badly your hole is"   
Saihara cant do this, he needs to lay his head down on his floor so Ouma let out a sigh and told him dont move, went behind him and speard his ass cheeks open "Wow so small and yet your just twitching for it isnt that right slutty bitch, You can speak"   
"Y..Yes Kokichi" blushing on Shuichi's face Ouma was thinking of something and head to his bedroom to grab something right quick "Stay there!" 

His fingers look so clear so went back to his spot and start fingering Shuichi "Man this night may make late at work but i'll fake my sickness today" still fingering him, making Shuichi moan, termbling in pleasure moments but soon Kokichi removes his fingers from his anal, Shuichi let out a soft whine "Aw relax its my second time having sex"   
Second time?   
"You are-"   
"I had sex with Kaito once; we were horny as fuck while we were drunk...Heey.... If you ever come back maybe we can have threesome together" he snicker as he start fingering him again. Shuichi face down on the floor, nails pressed against the floor  
A threesome?? Saihara never done it before, letting his imagintions run wild, he hasnt noticed that Kokichi pulls his fingers out again before he put his dick inside Shuichi 

"Wow! I can slip in easliy!" Now he felt that he inside of him again "HEEEEEY are you sensitive here" as he rubs himself against Shuichi's anus, slipping up some low moans from the incubus wanting it inside him already!; Ouma is going to have some fun tonight. Some few teases here and there and Shuichi was not having it, turning around pushing Kokichi to the ground, holding his dick lining himself up, as he sink himself down to it, letting out some moans and credibly Kokichi likes this, just a incubus riding him out at night time. Putting his hands around his waist moving his hips againist his own then that soon turned over with him being on top on now he gives what Shuichi needed, some good heated sex, dripping with his cum.

Saihara is completely happy putting on his short, as he flies away he cant wait to play with him again, Kokichi is waving him off and the sex they had felt good, he cant wait for his return on of these days if he felt like coming back.

Back home where Shuichi stayed

"Saihara where the hell did you go?" Hajime ask him, Saihara has a stupid smile on his face making Makoto point at him "You had sex with another human didnt you"   
"I did....Well im so horny, im tired of pleasuring myself" he pouts, Hajime rolls his eyes "Im going back to bed, night" "Night" Makoto smile at him then back to Shuichi; "Is this the same human or someone new?" He ask him "A new one, I love him!"   
"You said about that guy whats his name?...Kaito! Yeah him"   
"Well i love both of them!" he smiles "Nighty-night Makoto im sleepy" as he yawns and head to his room for some shut eye.

Makoto shake his head and head back to his room for some sleep too.


End file.
